Sakura's World
by Joliet E. Bunyao
Summary: Sakura wakes up and finds the whole leaf village empty. Not a soul anywhere, but herself. Is Sakura really in the leaf village? Or is she somewhere else...? Read and find out.
1. Gone

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I have another account on fanfiction, but I decided to make a new one, and be fresh. It's been awhile since I've written anything, so please, don't be too hard. ^_^; So yes. There's more information on my profile if you want to know more about me. (: **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, and the first chapter of my story! **

**Oh, and just to let you know, if certain sentences are **_**italicized**_**, it means it's Sakura's thoughts, not her really talking. **

**Please review after! (: Critiques (Not flames, please), comments, anything! **

**Sakura's World**

**Chapter 1: Gone**

Sakura's eyes opened slowly. She got up from her bed and stretched. She looked around her room, and saw everything where it was supposed to be. Her wooden desk with several medical books piled up on each other, and her red computer chair, along with her mirror stand on the side. Her dresser on the other side of the room, and her window with closed red curtains.

Sakura knew her room was plain, and boring. She didn't really care much, since she was on missions most of the time. Sakura walked slowly to her bathroom, and brushed her teeth. Once she splashed her face with water, she became wide awake. Sakura then wiped her face with a pink towel from her rack and put it in the hamper.

"_Hm. What to do today…maybe Tsunade-sama might give me a mission or something. Or maybe help Shizune-chan at the hospital."_

Sakura walked to her dresser and took out her usual clothes. Her red top, gray thigh leggings, pink shorts. After she was done dressing, she wrapped her bandages and placed her kunai pouch around it. Then she slipped on her thigh high sandals and tied her hidden leaf headband. Then she secured her black gloves on her hands.

Once Sakura was done dressing, she realized something.

"…_Why is it so quiet? What time is it…?" _

Sakura looked at her desk where her digital clock was. It wasn't there.

"…_What the hell? Has someone been in my room? I haven't moved anything in my room for months."_

Sakura knew it couldn't have been her parents. Her parents were on a long term mission and they've left Sakura ever since she was ten. She didn't know when she'd ever see them again, and doesn't really bother to ask Tsunade when they're coming back, because Sakura doesn't really mind taking care of herself.

"_I only have a spare key for myself…I don't let anyone in here…What the hell?" _

Sakura opened her curtains. Her eyes widened.

No one was outside.

"_Wait, where are the villagers? Did I miss something I was supposed to know about? Where is everyone?" _

Sakura became worried. She exited her apartment and locked it. Sakura began to walk all over the village, and still, she had not seen anyone.

Sakura hated to invade the privacy of other people, but she had no choice. She started walking into people's houses, and still, no one. Sakura walked to Ichiraku's to see if Naruto was there, but he was not. Teuchi and Ayame weren't there also.

It was like the leaf village had been deserted. Sakura was, in fact, by herself.

"_What do I do now…? I'm confused." _

Sakura was deep in thought, until she saw something from the corner of her eye. Sakura immediately ran to follow the mysterious figure.

It was going fast, but Sakura was determined to keep up with it. All of sudden, the mysterious figure ran into an alleyway. Sakura stopped, and walked slowly into the alley. While walking, Sakura took out a kunai from her pouch.

"…Sakura."

Sakura stopped walking. She knew that voice. She could spot it anywhere. She definitely knew, it was him.

"…Sakura."

"COME OUT! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakura shouted.

"…Don't be so loud, Sakura."

"I SAID COME OUT. TELL ME WHY EVERYONE IS GONE." Sakura shouted once again.

"Hmph."

The dark figure walked out of the shadow he was concealed in.

It was really him. Sakura couldn't believe it.

It was the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sorry it was so short! I'm just testing this to see how it would go. Please tell me what you think, and if I should continue this or not! **

**Thank you for reading, **

**Joliet E. Bunyao**


	2. Sasuke?

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I really, really, appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! (:**

**Sakura's thoughts are **_**italicized**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's World<strong>

**Chapter 2: Sasuke?**

_Recap…_

_It was really him. Sakura couldn't believe it._

_It was the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha._

Was it really possible?

"_Sasuke. Uchiha."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The <strong>_Sasuke Uchiha, was standing right in front of Sakura. He looked the same, but Sakura knew he was an entirely different person.

"_No…I don't love him anymore. Was it really love…? Or was it just some silly little girl crush on him? No…I can't lie to myself. I really loved him. I loved Sasuke Uchiha. Problem is, he didn't feel the same way. He never did. All he wanted was revenge. Revenge and power had consumed him. He even tried killing me. That just proved how much he didn't give a crap about me."_

_This isn't Sasuke Uchiha, but at the same time it was Sasuke Uchiha. _

"You seem lost, Sakura."

"I am. Why are you here? I thought you didn't even bother with this village anymore." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

It was true. Sasuke had left the village, and joined the Akatsuki. Sakura noticed the black cloak with red cloud design.

"Hmph. You're still weak, Sakura."

Sakura's jaw clenched. She felt her body tense up, adrenaline pumping through her.

"WEAK? I. AM. NOT. WEAK. SCREW YOU, SASUKE. YOU STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION, WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHERE IS EVERYONE? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke smirked.

"Calm down-

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? YOU AREN'T ANYTHING TO ME. YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME."

Sasuke turned emotionless.

"_The same, emotionless expression…he makes me sick."_

"Sakura. You're weak, you can't do anything right. You're still the same, old, hindrance. No special abilities, nothing. How can you even consider yourself a Kunoichi? You aren't worthy of such a title."

"SHUT UP. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU. STOP TALKING."

Sakura had enough. She charged at Sakura with a chakra filled punch. Sasuke stayed in place.

"_Why isn't he doing anything?"_

Sakura came to close to almost punching Sasuke, but he had vanished.

Right before her eyes.

"…_What? WHERE DID HE GO?" _

It was like he was never there.

Sakura growled.

"_That asshole."_

For some reason, Sakura felt weak. Not because of Sasuke's comments, but, physically.

Sakura realized she had no chakra. While attempting to punch Sasuke, it felt like all the chakra drained from her body.

"_I guess that punch was filled by anger…not chakra."_

Sakura was beyond confused more than she had ever been in her life.

"_No people…now no chakra? How am I going to protect myself? Is this really the leaf village? Is this a genjutsu or something? No, it can't be…I would've noticed and have been trying to figure a way out of it. Plus I woke up, like any other day in my life. This has to be the leaf village…"_

Sakura sighed and leaned on the alley wall.

"_Sasuke…WAIT. Why am I thinking about him? I hate him. I despise him."_

Sakura's heart started to pump fast. She knew this feeling. It would always happen to her whenever she saw him.

"_Why am I blushing…it can't be. I got over him a long time ago." _

Sakura slapped her forehead. She couldn't believe she was thinking about him. Sasuke hadn't crossed her mind in years.

"_How could he show up here? I just don't get it."_

Sakura walked all over the village to see if there were any signs of Sasuke.

Nothing.

"_Was it just a figment of my imagination? No, it's not. I refuse to accept it. He was really here." _

Sakura came to a conclusion. She had to move on and keep going. Find out why no one is in the leaf village.

"_Where should I go now…? I guess I'll just go to Hokage Tower. Let's see if I can find out anything there." _

Before Sakura went to Hokage Tower, she checked the alleyway to see if Sasuke was there. She knew he wouldn't be standing there, but she still went to check.

"_I'm still in disbelief he was here." _

Sakura turned around, seeing the leaf village gates. Her eyes widened and a flash of images and voices ran through her mind.

"_SAKURA! GET READY TO FIGHT! NO TURNING BACK NOW. WE'LL STICK TOGETHER 'TILL THE END! GOT IT?"_

"_I GOT IT! DON'T WORRY."_

"_LEAF NINJA, DO WHAT YOU DO BEST! PROTECT THE LEAF VILLAGE! PROTECT OUR HOME. COMMENCE!" _

Sakura couldn't bear it. She brought her hands to her ears. The voices were too loud.

"_SAKURA HEAL MY WOUNDS, COME ON WE GOT TO STAY ALIVE. WE NEED TO SURVIVE."_

"_I'M ON IT! I'LL HEAL YOU RIGHT AWAY."_

"_Sakura…I love you. Remember that."_

"_NO! NO YOU DON'T! YOU NEVER DID, STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS!"_

"_SAKURA. Really. I love you."_

Sakura felt a brush on her lips. Like a…kiss?

"_Don't cry. I'm sorry. I love you. I just wanted to prove my feelings to you before I…"_

The voices stopped. Sakura looked at her hands.

"_What…I don't get it. What was that? What were those voices? What's happening…?"_

Sakura needed to get to the bottom of this. She was finally off to Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

Sakura walked up to Tsunade's office. She didn't bother to knock, knowing that no one was there.

It was Tsunade's same old office. The only difference was that there wasn't a huge pile of paperwork on top of Tsunade's desk, and a bottle of sake. Sakura noticed something pink sitting in Tsunade's chair.

"…Hm?" Sakura thought aloud.

Sakura walked over to Tsunade's chair, to see her pet pig sleeping.

Ton-Ton.

"_So out of all the people that can be in Konoha, a pig just had to be here…Well, it's better than nothing. I'm getting a bit lonely anyways…"_

Sakura patted Ton-Ton's back lightly. Ton-Ton's eyes opened slowly and looked at Sakura.

"Hey Ton-Ton, are you hungry?" Sakura smiled.

Ton-Ton smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to hang out with me for awhile, if you don't mind? Oh and, have you seen anyone around? Tsunade-sama? Shizune-chan?"

Ton-Ton had a sad face, and shook her head.

"_So…Ton-Ton doesn't know anything, either."_

Sakura sighed. It couldn't be helped, she was just a pig, after all.

"Well, that's okay. Let's go back to my apartment so I can feed you, alright?" Sakura realized she hadn't eaten anything, so she figured she can take a break and think a few things through.

Ton-Ton nodded and jumped out of Tsunade's chair.

Sakura exited Hokage Tower with Ton-Ton beside her.

Sakura stared down to the ground, walking.

"_Damn…"_

"How's it going, Sakura?"

Sakura broke out of her trance, looked up and saw a man with gray hair.

"Kakashi-sensei…?"

Kakashi smiled through his mask.

Sakura had so much going through her mind, so many questions to ask, she always knew Kakashi was a smart man, so she hoped Kakashi knew what was going on.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura ran up to Kakashi and hugged him. Kakashi was a bit surprised, but patted her on the back.

Sakura let go of Kakashi.

"Okay, I know that was a bit out of the blue, but sensei, can you please tell me what's going on? I'm so lost. I can't help but feel worthless right now because I don't know what the hell to do with myself!" Sakura started to panic.

"Calm down, Sakura." Kakashi sighed.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN. I SAW SASUKE!" Sakura shouted.

"_OH YEAH…SASUKE!"_

"SENSEI! DID YOU SEE SASUKE? YOU SAW HIM, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Sasuke…? I haven't seen anyone here but you and Ton-Ton." Kakashi sounded a bit surprised.

Sakura sighed.

"I guess you don't know anything either…"

"Sensei, come to my apartment to eat. I was going to feed Ton-Ton, and well, myself."

"We'll talk more once we get there."

Sakura nodded.

"_I hate not knowing what to do. I can't feel like a hindrance. I can't feel like that weak little girl I used to be before. I just can't. I'm not going back, and I'm intending to keep it that way."_

"What are you thinking about, Sakura?" Kakashi noticed Sakura thinking hard.

"Hm? Nothing."

Kakashi knew it was something. He knew Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke just like a father would know about his kids. In fact, he thought of them as his own kids, even though he didn't consider himself the fatherly type.

"Don't lie to me Sakura."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, and you will tell me everything once we get to your apartment."

Sakura didn't reply back.

"_I guess I have to tell him about Sasuke…Let's just hope he doesn't vanish right after."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! (:<strong>


	3. Fatherly Advice

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I recently typed up a new story, but I'm still working on it (I only have the first chapter done), and I probably won't release it until I finish this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's World<strong>

**Chapter 3: Fatherly Advice**

_Recap…_

"_What are you thinking about, Sakura?" Kakashi noticed Sakura thinking hard._

"_Hm? Nothing."_

_Kakashi knew it was something. He knew Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke just like a father would know his kids. In fact, he thought of them as his own kids, even though he didn't consider himself the fatherly type._

"_Don't lie to me, Sakura."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Yes you are, and you will tell me everything once we get to your apartment."_

_Sakura didn't reply back._

"_I guess I have to tell him about Sasuke…Let's just hope he doesn't vanish right after."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's Apartment<strong>

Sakura usually had food for Ton-Ton at her apartment, along with two pet bowls. When Shizune takes a day off, sometimes she drops Ton-Ton at Sakura's apartment.

Kakashi took a seat on Sakura's kitchen table. Sakura started making food for Ton-Ton.

Sakura gathered a few roots and chopped up strawberries, mangos, and apples.

"So, Sakura. You said you saw Sasuke earlier?" Kakashi questioned.

Sakura nodded, as she put all of Ton-Ton's food in a red bowl, and poured water into a separate green bowl.

"I didn't think it was him at first…but it really was. He was really there. I couldn't believe it." Sakura said, while putting Ton-Ton's food on the floor. Ton-Ton started eating cheerfully.

Sakura started preparing onigiri for herself and Kakashi.

"Interesting. What did he say to you?"

Sakura stopped cooking and looked at Kakashi.

"He said what he always used to say to me." Sakura started to feel angry.

Kakashi sighed.

"He called you weak."

"…Yeah."

"Sakura, you aren't weak. You've grown over the years, and you've become stronger. He just doesn't know what you're capable of now. You still have more to learn, but you've come far. Keep going."

"Sensei, I need to become stronger." Kakashi saw the determination in Sakura's face while she was molding the onigiri.

"I understand, Sakura, but just don't let it consume you. I don't want another student of mine turning into Sasuke." Kakashi did somewhat pity Sasuke. He became obsessed and power hungry at such a young age.

"Dammit sensei! I need to learn more. Be more focused…" Sakura finished molding the onigiri and put it on a plate.

"Sakura. Don't rush things. Everything will fall into place. You have Tsunade-sama, you'll be just fine."

Sakura sighed and walked to her table and set the onigiri plate in the middle.

"Dig in."

Kakashi reached into the middle of the table and took a rice ball. Then Kakashi pulled down his mask and started eating.

"Sensei…was I really that useless back in the day?" Sakura wondered, while eating a rice ball.

Kakashi shook his head. He finished his rice ball rather quickly, and began to speak.

"No. I didn't find you useless at all. Your intelligence and chakra control impressed me." Kakashi smiled.

Sakura gently smiled.

"Well, thanks."

"No problem. I'm just stating the truth. You can do anything, Sakura. You just have to really work hard and put faith in yourself. I believe in you, Sakura."

Sakura was surprised. She had never heard Kakashi say this kind of stuff to her, ever.

"You're acting weird, sensei. I've never heard anything like this come out of your mouth before. Ever." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi chuckled.

"I talk about these things when I think it's necessary. Like right now. You're putting yourself down, I figured you could use some advice." Kakashi knew the inner father was coming out of him, a part that he never thought had existed.

"Take it slow, Sakura. Don't rush. When you rush, the more anxious you become. It can hurt you in the end if you aren't careful." Kakashi warned Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

"I understand, sensei. I'll try my best." Sakura smiled.

"That's the spirit."

"Sensei…I'm really confused right now. Do you know where everyone went? Everyone is gone, obviously."

Kakashi shook his head.

"I have no idea where all the villagers went. I just got back from a mission, and as soon as I entered the village, no one was here. Well, until I saw you and Ton-Ton."

Sakura sighed.

"_Kakashi-sensei doesn't know anything too. What in the world is going on?"_

Sakura realized all the rice balls were gone, and she picked up the plate and headed back towards the kitchen to put the plate in the sink.

Sakura's arm brushed lightly on Kakashi's shoulder, and stopped walking.

Sakura dropped the plate she was holding, and it shattered into pieces as it dropped to the ground.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Kakashi started to get serious.

Sakura looked into Kakashi's single eye. She touched Kakashi's shoulder and then her eyes widened.

The voices and images were coming back into her mind.

"_Don't cry. I'm sorry. I love you. I just wanted to prove my feelings to you before I died."_

"_I CAN'T LET MYSELF LOVE YOU AGAIN. I DON'T WANT TO. I CAN'T."_

"_SAKURA. DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?"_

"_I…I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" _

Sakura put her hands over her ears again. It felt like someone was blasting music into her ears.

"_I'm going to die soon, Sakura."_

"_WAIT! DON'T GO!"_

"_I have to, Sakura. I have no choice."_

"_LEAF NINJA, ATTACK NOW! THERE'S NO TURNING BACK! WE MUST FIGHT!"_

"_Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll kill him."_

"_BUT HE'S OUR FRIEND! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BRING HIM BACK TO THE VILLAGE! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BRING HIM BACK HOME!"_

"_SAKURA-CHAN. LOOK AROUND YOU. DO YOU THINK WE CAN GO BACK TO HOW EVERYTHING WAS BACK IN THE DAY? WE CAN'T. THERE'S ONLY ONE THING I CAN DO NOW. DON'T ARGUE WITH ME ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW, IT ISN'T THE TIME." _

"_Sakura! We need you in the medic safe zone! Heal the wounded!"_

"_Fine…I'll leave it to you…"_

"_Thank you, Sakura-chan."_

"_Sakura, you're not weak."_

"_Was that…Kakashi's voice? No…I don't know…Too many voices…"_

The voices were gone. Sakura felt exhausted.

"_Too…much…"_

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 hours later...<strong>_

Sakura's eyes opened slowly. She found herself laying on the kitchen floor.

"_Ow…my head hurts…"_

Sakura's head was throbbing.

Ton-Ton was asleep next to Sakura.

"_Ton-Ton…was she trying to wake me up…? How long have I been knocked out?"_

Sakura gasped and quickly looked up at her kitchen table. There wasn't anyone there, except for the shattered plate she had dropped.

"_Where's Kakashi-sensei? Did he disappear too?"_

Sakura knew that only Ton-Ton could have known. She didn't want to wake her up, but Sakura was desperate.

"Ton-Ton…" Sakura whispered.

Ton-Ton woke up and jumped into Sakura's lap.

"I'm okay Ton-Ton." Sakura patted Ton-Ton's head gently.

"Ton-Ton, did you see Kakashi-sensei? Did you see him, disappear?" Sakura looked down at Ton-Ton.

Ton-Ton nodded.

"_Great…Kakashi-sensei is gone too. What now?"_

Sakura got up from the kitchen floor and looked out her window. It was night time.

"_Gosh…I don't even know what time it is…I could've sworn it was still day time…I guess I was out for awhile." _

Sakura frowned. She was still exhausted from her black out. Since it was night time, she decided to go to sleep.

Before Sakura was about to go to sleep, she almost forgot about the shattered plate. She grabbed a broom and a dustpan and cleaned the floor, so Ton-Ton wouldn't be stepping on it. Sakura took the dustpan full of glass pieces and threw it in the garbage. She also put Ton-Ton's bowls in the sink.

"Come on Ton-Ton, I think we both need some rest…"

Ton-Ton followed Sakura into her room. Sakura opened her closet and took out a little round blue bed and put it on the floor next to her bed.

"There you go, Ton-Ton." Sakura smiled.

Ton-Ton smiled and hopped into bed, quickly falling asleep. Sakura grabbed red shorts and a pink top from her dresser and entered the bathroom. To prevent Ton-Ton waking up, she closed the door quietly and turned on the sink.

Sakura took off her usual outfit and put her sleeping clothes on. Then Sakura took her red toothbrush out of her medicine cabinet and started to brush her teeth.

When Sakura finished, she put her toothbrush back into the cabinet and washed her face. She looked up into her mirror. Her face was dripping wet.

Sakura saw her reflection…and another reflection behind her. Sakura gasped and looked back.

No one was there.

Sakura turned off the faucet and rubbed her face with a towel. She recognized who was behind her.

It was herself, but with longer hair, just like when she started off as a genin.

"_What the…"_

Sakura shrugged it off and entered her bedroom.

"_I guess I'm just really tired…Damn hallucinations." _

Sakura tip toed to her bed, being cautious not to wake Ton-Ton. Once Sakura was in her bed, she pulled her purple blanket over her.

Sakura drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura's Dream<strong>_

Sakura looked around. She was in the middle of the leaf village. Everything was a mess.

"_What…What's happening?"_

Konoha was in ruins. Buildings on the ground, bodies everywhere.

There was shinobi all over the place. Fighting people in black cloaks with red clouds imprinted all over it.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"_Akatsuki…"_

Everyone was fighting, but there was one little problem.

Everything was silent.

"_Shouldn't I be hearing blades clashing…? Or grunts and huffs and all that? Have I gone deaf? Can anyone even see…me?"_

Sakura looked to her right and saw Ino running towards her.

Sakura tried calling Ino, but nothing came out.

"_Did I lose my voice? What's going on?" _

Ino ran closer and closer to Sakura. It looked like she was going to attack her, but once Ino came to Sakura, she ran right through her.

Sakura was in disbelief.

"…_Ino ran right through me! Am I invisible or something? What the hell!" _

"_WAIT." _

Something ran through Sakura's mind.

"_LEAF NINJA, DO WHAT YOU DO BEST! PROTECT THE LEAF VILLAGE! PROTECT OUR HOME. COMMENCE!" _

"_Don't cry. I love you. I just wanted to prove my feelings to you before I died."_

"_War…The Fourth Shinobi World War!"_

Sakura remembered where she first started hearing the voices and images in her head.

Konoha's village gates.

Sakura ran straight to the village gates, passing through all the shinobi that were fighting the Akatsuki.

"_The Akatsuki probably entered the gates, obviously. Where's Sasuke?" _

Sakura proceeded out of Konoha and went into the forest, and that's when she saw it.

She saw herself in Sasuke's arms.

Then Sakura remembered.

"_Sakura…I love you. Remember that."_

Sakura saw Sasuke plant a kiss on her lips.

"_Sasuke…" _

_**End of Sakura's Dream**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Sakura woke up. She looked out the window, and it was still a bit gloomy, but Sakura always got up early.

"_That dream…"_

Sakura looked over her bed to see if Ton-Ton was still asleep. Ton-Ton was awake already, and she smiled at Sakura.

"Good morning, Ton-Ton. Let's go get some breakfast." Ton-Ton nodded.

Sakura went inside her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She put on her usual outfit.

"_The war…Sasuke…Akatsuki…My dream…felt so real…"_

Sakura sighed. It was too early to think about it.

"_Maybe it was real."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! (:<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Tears

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for your lovely reviews, I really appreciate it! I go back to school at the end of August, and I might be updating a bit more slowly. Well, if I don't complete the story by then. Just a fair warning to you guys. I usually write during the summer only, so I'm kind of like a seasonal writer. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's World<strong>

**Chapter 4: Tears**

_Recap…_

"_The war…Sasuke…Akatsuki…My dream…felt so real…"_

Sakura sighed. It was too early to think about it.

"_Maybe it was real."_

* * *

><p>Sakura headed straight to the kitchen and started preparing steak bits for Ton-Ton.<p>

"_The world war already started? How come I didn't disappear along with Ton-Ton?"_

Sakura turned on her stove, took out the frozen steak from her fridge, and put it on her frying pan.

"_No, it can't be…Sasuke and Kakashi popped out of nowhere. Ugh, I'm so confused."_

Sakura flipped over the steak.

"_My dream…what does it mean? Sasuke kissed me. That brush on my lips...no. The war did happen. The question is…when did it end?"_

Sakura noticed the steak was done frying and put it on a plate.

"_The village gates…maybe I should keep looking around the village. Maybe if I see certain images, more things will come back to me."_

Sakura grabbed a knife from her kitchen drawer, and sliced the steak into little pieces.

"_Why hasn't Ton-Ton disappeared yet? No one I actually talk to lasts for more than a day. I'm guessing animals have no limit…? Heh.."_

Sakura washed Ton-Ton's bowls she left in the sink last night. After washing it, she dried the bowl and poured all the steak pieces in one bowl, and water in the other.

"Here you go, Ton-Ton." Sakura walked over to Ton-Ton, set the food down, and smiled. Ton-Ton started eating.

Sakura went back inside the kitchen and started preparing herself a spinach and cheese omelet.

Sakura sighed.

"_I have to get to the bottom of this. I wonder who the, 'person of the day and then vanish later' will be…"_

Sakura slid her omelet carefully on a purple plate and sprinkled a few herbs on it.

Sakura heard a knock on the door.

"_Wow. I was just establishing this in my mind. Wait…I am talking to myself. I have been doing that since I found out everyone was gone… Okay, Sakura that is enough! Go answer the door…"_

Sakura walked over to her door at opened it.

"SAKURA-CHAN! LET'S TRAIN TODAY, YEAH?" a familiar, obnoxious blonde-haired person shouted.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"…Naruto?"

Naruto gave Sakura a questioned look.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"…HOW COULD YOU ASK ME TO TRAIN WITH YOU? DO YOU NOT NOTICE HOW EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE IS GONE?" Sakura shouted.

"I'm aware Sakura-chan! I thought they went to a party or something…" Naruto whined.

Sakura's eye twitched.

"…A party…?" Sakura clenched her fist.

"YEAH! A party or something! That's why I went up to your apartment to see if you were invited! I guess not!" Naruto smiled and gave Sakura a thumbs up.

Sakura punched Naruto on the top of his head.

"OW! SAKURA-CHAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto frowned.

"A PARTY, NARUTO? REALLY? A PARTY? HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?" Sakura shook her head.

"Well…I don't know really. It was just a sudden thought." Naruto chuckled.

"No, Naruto. Everyone is missing. I found Ton-Ton at Hokage Tower, but Tsunade-sama and Shizune were nowhere to be seen." Sakura looked down to her feet.

"I just really thought there was some party…" Naruto muttered.

"NARUTO! ENOUGH WITH THE WHOLE PARTY THING!" Sakura sweat dropped.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Heh, sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Sakura ignored Naruto's apology.

Naruto nodded.

"I made myself some ramen! Although, it's not as good as Ichiraku's, but it's still ramen." Naruto smiled.

"Well, come in. I have a lot to tell you…" Sakura said.

"Huh, like what?"

Sakura hesitated.

"I saw Sasuke, yesterday."

Naruto froze. His smile disappeared.

Sakura looked straight into Naruto's eyes. Every time they'd talk about Sasuke, it would get emotional.

Naruto walked slowly into Sakura's apartment, not saying a word.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? I'll make you an omelet, if you want." Sakura asked, grabbing her omelet from the kitchen and setting it down on her table.

Naruto nodded.

"Come sit, Naruto." Sakura commanded as she sat down in her chair. Naruto did what he was told.

"…What did he say to you?" Naruto muttered. His voice was low.

"The usual. Weak." Sakura took a bite of her omelet with her fork.

"You're not weak." Naruto stared at Sakura.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded.

Naruto sighed. He knew Sakura only agreed with him to shut his mouth.

"He didn't mention me? At all?" Naruto was desperate. His eyes began to water.

Sakura shook her head, and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Naruto's hand banged on the table. It made Sakura jump a little, along with Ton-Ton.

"DAMN HIM!" Naruto's voice roared.

"Calm down, Naruto…" Sakura said lightly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM? DIDN'T YOU TRY AND CONVINCE HIM TO COME BACK HOME?" Naruto ignored Sakura's last comment.

Sakura began to feel bad. Her stomach churned.

"No, I didn't because he called me weak and I got all worked up–

"SAKURA-CHAN I DON'T WANT YOU TO THINK YOU'RE WEAK. YOU'RE STRONG; I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S SO HARD TO BELIEVE ABOUT IT!" Naruto complained.

Sakura couldn't take Naruto yelling at her, so she stood up from her chair and yelled back.

"I THINK I'M WEAK BECAUSE BACK IN THE DAY YOU AND SASUKE ALWAYS HAD TO PROTECT ME! I WAS A BURDEN. ALL THE TIME, DURING A MISSION, IT WAS EITHER YOU, SASUKE, OR KAKASHI-SENSEI PROTECTING ME THE WHOLE TIME. I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SO I ASKED TSUNADE-SAMA TO TRAIN ME. I JUST WANTED TO PROVE TO THE BOTH OF YOU THAT I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!"

Sakura was fuming.

Naruto took a few deep breaths, and started to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I got a little carried away about Sasuke…" Naruto couldn't help but let tears fall down from his eyes.

Sakura sat down in her chair again.

"No…I'm sorry Naruto. Sorry for yelling at you like that…That was horrible." It hurt Sakura to see Naruto cry. Well, it hurt her when she saw anyone cry.

"Is…is he still here?" Naruto asked, wiping his tears.

"I looked all over the village. He isn't here. I ran into Kakashi-sensei as well. He disappeared yesterday after I finished talking to him." Sakura frowned.

"What did sensei say to you?" Naruto asked, as his seriousness came back to him.

"I just told him about the whole Sasuke thing, and he gave me advice. Nothing more. However when I walked past him, I touched his shoulder, and all these loud voices and images came across my mind." Sakura commented.

"Voices? Images?" Naruto began to become interested.

"Yeah. I think it might relate to the fourth shinobi world war." Sakura's eyebrows knitted together.

Naruto gasped lightly.

"The world war? It started?" Naruto started to panic.

"That's the problem. I don't know if it did or not. The village isn't a mess; the problem is no one is here…" Sakura wondered.

"Weird…" Naruto muttered to himself. Sakura nodded.

"Naruto…do you really intend to kill Sasuke…?" Sakura started to become nervous.

"_I hope he says no…Wait? Why am I saying that? Sasuke should die. He should…"_

"Yes." Naruto's eyes lowered.

"You just said you wanted him to come home though…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"I really do want him to come home, Sakura-chan, but no matter how hard you and I try, he's not coming home…I'll kill him. I don't hate him. I'm going to save him." Naruto gave Sakura a determined look.

"Save him…?" Sakura looked confused.

Naruto nodded.

"Even before this, he was obsessed with power and killing Itachi, but in the end it consumed him. That's not the Sasuke we knew. The Sasuke we knew died a long time ago.

Naruto's words stabbed Sakura's heart.

"_Naruto is right…but it hurts so much. I can't lie to myself…I guess I really do love him still…I hate it." _

"I'm going to save Sasuke. The best thing for him is to be dead. Let him stop becoming more powerful, let him stop hurting others like you and I…let him stop suffering." Naruto's eyes were watering once again.

Sakura nodded. Her eyes began to water as well.

"It's going to hurt me when I kill my best friend."

"I understand."

Sakura closed her eyes, and the tears released. Naruto walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

The voices and images instantly hit Sakura, again.

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, SASUKE. I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR; I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU." _

"_Hmph. Save me from what? I pity you, Naruto."_

"_NINE-TAILED FOX SONIC ROAR!" _

"_AMATERASU!" _

"_I'm sorry for doing this, Sakura."_

"_Sorry for doing what…?" _

"_I love you. I hope you forgive me."_

"_I'm confused, Sasuke-kun! Tell me, tell me what you're going to do!"_

"_TSUKUYOMI!" _

The voices and images came to a halt.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"_Naruto…!"_

"Don't cry, Sakura-chan. Please."

Sakura got up from her chair and hugged Naruto. She realized she really needed someone right now. Ton-Ton walked over to Sakura and leaned her head on Sakura's leg.

Naruto hugged Sakura back, and stroked her hair.

"Don't cry…" Naruto's voice started to sound faint.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"_No…I don't want Naruto to vanish! I want my best friend to stay with me and help me!"_

Sakura looked up, and saw Naruto smiling at her.

Naruto's features began to fade.

Sakura's arms dropped to her sides.

He was gone.

"_Dammit…"_

Sakura slumped down to the floor, sitting on her legs, and she began to cry even more. Ton-Ton looked at her, frowning.

Sakura looked at Ton-Ton, and opened her arms, signaling Ton-Ton to jump into her arms. Ton-Ton stepped onto Sakura's lap, and leaned her head against Sakura's stomach.

There was a tiny puddle of tears on Sakura's wooden floor. Sakura held Ton-Ton closely to her stomach.

Sakura sat in the same place for a few more minutes. She sighed, and wiped her tears with her hands. She petted Ton-Ton's head and released her from her arms.

Sakura stood up, and took her unfinished omelet to the kitchen and threw it away.

"_Apetite is lost…"_

Sakura went to go grab Ton-Ton's empty bowls and put it in the sink. She also took her omelet plate and placed it into the sink too.

"_I guess I'll do the dishes…"_

Sakura turned on her sink and began to wash the dishes.

"_At least I saw someone vanish this time…"_

When Sakura finished washing the dishes, she wiped her hands with a mini yellow towel and looked outside her window.

Sakura's mouth dropped just a little.

It was nighttime.

"_What the hell…I could've just sworn it was still morning! The conversation I had with Naruto could not have taken that long…No. This isn't right."_

"Ton-Ton!" Sakura called.

Ton-Ton scurried to Sakura's side and looked up.

"Wasn't it just morning time? It's already nighttime, this can't be right! My conversation with Naruto didn't last long, right?" Sakura asked desperately.

Ton-Ton's head nodded.

"_Well…it can't be helped. I guess time messes with me here too. I know it's only been a few hours since I've woken up, but I feel as if every time the voices and images come to my head, it just sucks the life out of me…I'm exhausted. At least I didn't black out this time." _

"Ton-Ton, are you okay? Do you want to go back to sleep? I'm sorry we didn't really go out today, I'm not feeling well." Sakura genuinely felt bad for the little pig; having to deal with her problems.

Ton-Ton nodded.

Sakura and Ton-Ton went back to her room. Ton-Ton hopped into her little bed and began to rest.

Sakura took out a purple satin nightgown and headed towards the bathroom, again.

"_So much for going out today…" _

Sakura brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"_No one is in the mirror this time…Hm."_

When Sakura entered her room, again she slipped into bed and put her blanket over herself. Her head rested on her pillow.

"_I hope all of this ends soon…"_

Sakura quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's Dream<strong>

Sakura found herself in the middle of the village again. The same images appeared from her previous dream she had the night before. She couldn't talk; people ran right through her, she was still invisible to others.

Sakura thought of the voices that occurred in her kitchen while she was with Naruto earlier.

"_NINE-TAILED FOX SONIC ROAR!"_

"_AMATERASU!"_

"_I'm confused, Sasuke-kun! Tell me what you're going to do!" _

"_TSUKUYOMI!"_

Sakura ran past the village gates again and saw herself still embracing Sasuke.

"_I love you. I hope you forgive me."_

Sakura saw Sasuke's Sharingan eyes.

"_TSUKUYOMI!" _

Sakura couldn't believe it. Sasuke had used Tsukuyomi on her. She just couldn't believe it. Well, actually she did. He attempted to kill her before...

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER? SAKURA AND I ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" Naruto shouted, a red-bubbled aura appeared before him.

"You aren't my friends. Shut your mouth, dobe."

_"What? How come I can hear these two, but I can't hear myself and the others...?"_

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, SASUKE. I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR; I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU."_

_"_Hmph. Save me from what? I pity you, Naruto."__

Naruto transformed into his demon fox mode. Sasuke did the same, activating his Sharingan.

_"NINE-TAILED SONIC FOX ROAR!"_

_"AMATERASU!" _

Sakura's eyes widened.

"_NO!"_

Naruto and Sasuke's attacks collided and a large beam formed in the sky.

**End of Sakura's Dream**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Sakura shot up from her bed, sweating and panting. Ton-Ton looked at her. Sakura wiped the beads of cold sweat from her forehead.

"Sorry, Ton-Ton. I think we're going to have to skip breakfast today." Sakura smiled apologetically.

Ton-Ton had a worried face, and nodded nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry if it's a bit long, I got carried away, hehe. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!<strong>


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: Thank you for those of you who reviewed, I love you people! (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's World<strong>

**Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home**

_Recap…_

_**The next day…**_

_Sakura shot up from her bed, sweating and panting. Ton-Ton looked at her. Sakura wiped the beads of cold sweat from her forehead._

"_Sorry Ton-Ton. I think we're going to have to skip breakfast today." Sakura smiled apologetically._

_Ton-Ton had a worried face, and nodded nervously._

* * *

><p>Sakura jumped out of her bed, cleaned up, and put on her usual outfit.<p>

"Come on, Ton-Ton!"

Ton-Ton nodded and followed Sakura.

As soon as Sakura exited her apartment, she got out her key and locked her door.

"_Why the hell am I locking my apartment door…? No one is here anyways. Oh well. It's a habit."_

"Ton-Ton, keep up with me, okay?" Sakura looked down at Ton-Ton with a determined face.

Sakura didn't see Ton-Ton's reaction because she already started running.

"_Maybe…just maybe if I went there, to that exact spot, I would remember everything…I need to know everything…I want to know everything. How I got here, why everyone is gone…"_

Sakura reached the village gates and entered the forest.

"_It shouldn't be too far from Konoha…"_

Sakura froze.

It was him again.

"Sakura."

"_I can't punch him…I have no chakra in this world for some damn reason." _

"Come here, Sakura."

"_Should I go to him…? Well, if I want to solve this whole mess I might as well have to."_

"I won't hurt you, Sakura."

"Why are you here? Have you come to call me weak, again?" Sakura growled.

"Just come here, I need to tell you something."

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME. I'M STANDING 5 INCHES AWAY FROM YOU, AND WE CAN HEAR EACH OTHER JUST FINE." Sakura yelled.

"I want to hold you, Sakura."

Sakura gasped lightly.

"Why should you."

"I just want to hold you, before I left. I want to hold you, for the last time."

"Where…are you going?" Sakura asked. She was curious now. What did Sasuke mean?

"Just come." Sasuke slowly opened his arms out, signaling for Sakura to come to him.

Sakura walked to Sasuke and gently hugged him.

"_He's so warm…I haven't felt this hot in awhile…I kind of, like it."_

Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's head and deepened the hug.

"Where…are you going Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

"I'm going to leave."

"Leave where?" Sakura didn't want to let go of Sasuke. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"_I know…this is the person who called me weak. This person who always thought I was annoying. This is the person who didn't love me, but why do I still love him? You're so stupid, Sakura. Stupid…I can't help it."_

"Sakura, look at me."

Sakura raised her head to see Sasuke. She blushed so hard her whole face looked like it was about to explode.

"_So…handsome. He's still the same. Those dark eyes and dark hair…He hasn't changed one bit."_

"I know this might be shocking to you, but…I'm dead, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"No…no you can't be dead! I'm here in your arms…" Sakura desperately hugged Sasuke harder.

"_I refuse to believe it…I…It's not true!"_

"Sakura, look at me! I am dead."

"Then how are you here then?" tears began to form in Sakura's eyes.

"It's my spirit talking to you. It's okay though, I'm still Sasuke." Sasuke had a gentle gaze towards Sakura.

"…He really did kill you. Naruto, he killed you, didn't he?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke, eyes filled with tears.

"_My dreams…they were real! Everything happened."_

"Yes. That dobe killed me. He has guts. Hn, like we didn't know that already." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura was speechless. Sasuke gently wiped Sakura's tears with his fingers, and kissed her lips.

"_I…I love this, but he's dead…he's…dead."_

Sasuke broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't return your love when I was alive, Sakura. I was obsessed…with power." Sasuke's eyes were filled with guilt.

"_This is the first time I've ever heard him say so much…"_

"You almost died, too. Sakura."

Sakura's heart dropped to her stomach.

"W-what do you mean? Sasuke-kun, where are we, exactly? I'm so confused…" Sakura complained.

"I can't tell you that. Someone else will." Sasuke returned to his normal, cold expression.

"Who…? How did I survive?" Sakura was anxious to know what happened to her.

Sasuke sighed.

"We're in the same exact place where Naruto defeated me. I attacked you with my Tsukuyomi. I had to, Sakura. I didn't want you to see our battle, because I know it would hurt you. I performed Tsukuyomi on you because you'd be rendered unconscious. That other person will explain the rest…But you collapsed after I did Tsukuyomi, and, well, I covered you with a barrier so you wouldn't get hurt." Sasuke blushed.

Sakura was shocked. First he tried killing her, but then all of a sudden he protects her?

"Naruto's attack affected the whole forest. Except you, of course." Sasuke smiled lightly.

"T-thank you, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.

"No need to thank me. I should thank you, for loving me. I have to go now. Remember, Sakura. I'll always love you. I want you to continue living, I want you to be happy. Live, Sakura. Do it for me." Sasuke kissed Sakura one last time.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura began to cry again.

Sasuke nodded and smiled.

Then he vanished.

"_He's gone. Just like that…" _

Sakura looked around the environment. Everything was dark.

"_Great…just what I needed. Nighttime. More gloominess to add to my mood…" _

Sakura noticed that Ton-Ton was missing.

"TON-TON! TON-TON! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakura didn't want to lose Ton-Ton either. Not after what just happened.

Sakura turned her back and noticed Ton-Ton running back to the village.

"TON-TON! WAIT FOR ME! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sakura started chasing Ton-Ton.

"_Where is she going? Did she find someone…?"_

Sakura continued to chase Ton-Ton until they entered Hokage Tower. Ton-Ton stopped at Tsunade's door.

"Is someone in Tsunade-sama's office, Ton-Ton?" Sakura asked.

Ton-Ton nodded.

Sakura opened Tsunade's office, and it was indeed, Hokage-sama sitting in her desk. Ton-Ton ran to Tsunade and jumped into her lap.

"I'm glad to see you too, Ton-Ton." Tsunade smiled and patted Ton-Ton's head.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura cried.

"_I'm so glad to see her…Was this the person Sasuke-kun was talking about?"_

"Sakura." Tsunade said in a stern voice.

"Tsunade-sama, please, please tell me what's going on. Don't vanish on me, either!" Sakura frowned.

Tsunade was surprised. "Vanish…?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, everyone I've talked to in this world has vanished on me…except for Ton-Ton."

Tsunade sighed.

"So…where are we? Is this really, Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"No. It is not. Sakura, do you remember anything?" Tsunade leaned into her desk with concerned eyes.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I don't. I just woke up a few days ago, thinking it was a normal day of my life."

"I figured. Sasuke hit you pretty hard with that Tsukuyomi of his…" Tsunade pondered.

"Where…are we? Please tell me, Tsunade-sama. I can't handle any of this non-sense anymore." Sakura's fists clenched.

"Sakura. We're…this…we're inside of your mind." Tsunade confessed.

Sakura was confused more than ever.

"_My mind…what is she talking about? I'm talking in my mind, so I don't really get it…"_

"This is your mind, Sakura. After the war was over, many people were sent to the hospital immediately. Since Tsukuyomi causes severe trauma, you are in a coma, as of right now."

"W-what…But, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, you, and Ton-Ton…" Sakura was shaking her head.

"They were a just a figment of your imagination, Sakura. Your mind, is one place, where you cannot escape, my dear. Your mind holds everything–your wishes, insecurities, your fears, your loved ones…everything. The people you wanted to see the most showed up. However, I am not a figment of your imagination. Inoichi transferred me into your mind. I wanted to guide you _out _of your coma." Tsunade stared at Sakura.

"…How long have I been knocked out for…?" Sakura wondered.

"Well, the war approximately ended about two years ago. You're eighteen now, Sakura."

"E-eighteen…" Sakura couldn't believe it.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Sakura. Your mind, can be a dangerous place…The reason why all the villagers are gone is because, well, you didn't tell them to come here. Sure, you probably wondered where they were, but you didn't exactly tell them to come back."

"About Kakashi-sensei and Naruto…the conversations I had with them…is it what I _wanted _them to say, or were they really here?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, those were past conversations you've had with them in real life. Sasuke's Tsukuyomi really hit you. It caused part of your memory to be lost. I'm surprised, when I examined you, that's all you suffered from. I'm just thought you'd have a lot more injuries, considering you were found where Naruto and Sasuke fought…" Tsunade had a confused look on her face.

"Well…about that…Sasuke put a barrier over me…so I wouldn't get hurt…" Sakura explained.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "I guess he cared for you, after all…And, that explains everything. Naruto was in his nine tails mode. He could've killed you with one simple hit. I guess you should be thankful, Sakura. Do you know anything else?" Tsunade put up a half smile.

"Well, I've been having these dreams, where I can see myself in the war. I guess what happened in my dreams were real."

"It's normal for shinobi to dream of past events, so it's highly likely you saw what exactly happened to you, Sakura. Trust me…" Tsunade knew how it felt.

Sakura didn't say a word.

"Hmm…you said Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Ton-Ton showed up here, right?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Well, remember Sakura. Since this is your mind, remember what they are to you. These are your thoughts, your feelings." Tsunade warned.

Sakura instantly knew.

"_Sasuke…he represented love. I always loved him. Naruto represented friendship. Kakashi represented the father figure I had always wanted, since my parents died when I was younger…Ton-Ton represented my need for wanting someone to always be by my side…"_

Sakura finally understood everything.

"How is everyone? No one died…except for Sasuke-kun, right?" Sakura hoped none of her friends was gone.

Tsunade nodded. "Everyone is fine, Sakura. It's been two years, most of us are still in the process of healing from the war, but we're all strong, and we'll pull through." Tsunade smiled.

"So…I was the only one…" Sakura muttered to herself.

"It's okay, Sakura. I've noticed your mind is broken."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Sakura was curious.

"You are a prisoner of your own mind. Like I said before, you cannot escape from your mind. Over thinking can make you go insane, Sakura, so don't stress yourself too much. We humans think everyday. It can either make us, or break us. So far, from what I've noticed, it has shattered you. It's fine though…at least you didn't lose yourself. Thoughts are thoughts. You can believe in it, or you can choose not to believe in it."

"Yeah…I'll get better, right? I'll wake up?" Sakura's voice was filled with hope.

Tsunade chuckled. "Sakura, you're already getting better. In fact, it's time for you to go home. Well, return to your normal state of being. Well, sorry it took so long to come and get you. Naruto offered to go and rescue you, but I didn't allow that because you know how simple minded he can get. Inoichi just came back from a mission. I could've told someone else to transfer me into your mind, but I only wanted Inoichi. He's the best, after all." Tsunade shrugged.

Sakura laughed lightly. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade got out of her chair, and walked towards Sakura.

Sakura saw Ton-Ton vanish.

"Ton-Ton…!"

Tsunade shook her head. "It's okay Sakura, we'll see Ton-Ton in the real world."

Sakura nodded. "So, you said Inoichi is going to get us out? How, exactly?"

"Don't worry about it. Just grab my hand." Tsunade took out her hand and Sakura hesitated at first, but she grabbed it.

"_Tsunade-sama is so warm…just like Sasuke…"_

"INOICHI, RELEASE US!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura felt dizzy, and then everything became dark.

* * *

><p>"Sakura…Sakura! Wake up!" Tsunade touched Sakura's arm gently.<p>

Sakura's eyes opened slowly.

"Am I…am I really here? Is this the real Konoha?" Sakura looked at Tsunade lazily, rubbing her eyes so her sight can become more clear.

"Welcome back, Sakura." Tsunade smiled. Inoichi was right beside her, smiling as well.

Sakura got up slowly from her hospital bed.

"_I'm…I'm really home! I'M HOME! I'M SO HAPPY!"_

Sakura started laughing.

Tsunade and Inoichi stared at her, wondering what was up with her.

"Sakura, what are you laughing about?" Tsunade asked.

"…I'm, I'm just really happy to be home." Sakura smiled, tears flowing from her eyes.

Tsunade smiled.

"I'm glad your back too, Sakura." Tsunade hugged Sakura. Sakura happily hugged back.

"I'll call everyone to come and see you! Unless, you're not up for it. Are you tired? Do you need more rest?" Tsunade asked while breaking the hug.

Sakura shook her head.

"I miss everyone! Please inform everyone that I'm back!" Sakura smiled so big her cheeks began to hurt.

"Alright then, Sakura. Everyone will be so happy to see you." Tsunade smiled and exited Sakura's hospital room, along with Inoichi.

Sakura looked around her room. Every part of the room were filled with bundles of flowers. There was a whole variety of them. Sakura looked at a bundle of pink roses to her right and looked at the tiny card attached to it.

"Wake up soon, Sakura-chan! Everyone is waiting for you. We all love you! -Naruto." Sakura smiled.

_"All these flowers...are from everyone? I love all of them."_

Sakura jumped out of her bed and looked out her window. She saw Konoha, alive and bustling with villagers.

"_Yes…I'm really home. I'm home."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I think that I might write one or two last chapters to this story. If I only write one more, be sure to read the Author's Note in the next chapter! I think the next chapter will be the last though. I think it might be a little short too, sorry about that!<strong>

**Thank you for reading! (:**


	6. The End

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is the last chapter of Sakura's World. I'm still debating if I should do a sequel or not…If I did a sequel, I don't really know what I should do or not. Plus, since I'm a seasonal writer I wouldn't really like you guys to wait until next summer…I'm open to ideas for a sequel, so please write your suggestions in your review, if you'd like. If I don't consider a sequel, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's World<strong>

**Chapter 6: The End**

_Recap…_

_Sakura jumped out of her bed and looked out her window. She saw Konoha, alive and bustling with villagers._

"_Yes…I'm really home. I'm home."_

* * *

><p>Sakura heard her hospital door open swiftly.<p>

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura turned around and smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto! I've missed you so much!" Sakura exclaimed as she went up to hug Naruto.

Naruto laughed. "Heh, now we can get back to training together! Usually after all this time, I trained with Lee. He was a good training friend, but no one could heal my wounds better than you could. Heck, Lee can't even heal me!" Naruto frowned.

Sakura laughed. "Don't go on insulting Lee, Naruto! I'm back though, so we can spend time together."

"I'll treat you to Ichiraku! Hehehe." Naruto snickered. Sakura sighed.

"_Yeah…I've missed Naruto. So much. I missed everyone in general. He got taller, and even more handsome, haha." _

"Glad to see you've finally woken up, Sakura." A familiar grey haired man entered the room.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled, remembering the conversation they had.

Kakashi's eye was smiling and then he patted Sakura on her head.

"How are you doing, Sakura? Exhausted still?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded. "I feel just fine!"

"Good to hear." Kakashi nodded.

"Well if you're feeling fine Sakura-chan, let's go celebrate NOW! Do you want to come Ichiraku's with us, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto jumped up and down.

"Sure, why not." Kakashi said lazily, pulling out his Icha Icha book.

"Okay, let me just discharge from the hospital." Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto headed down to the hospital lobby.

"Sakura-chan! How are you?" Shizune was sitting at the reception desk.

"Shizune! I'm really good, thank you for asking!" Sakura smiled.

"Good! So I'm assuming you want discharge papers so just sign here, and here." Shizune said while passing Sakura the discharge papers.

Sakura did what she was told and signed the discharge papers with a pen.

"Okay, you're free to go, Sakura. Have fun!" Shizune smiled.

"Thanks Shizune!" Sakura smiled and they all headed out to Ichiraku.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichiraku's<strong>

"OLD MAN, I WANT THE USUAL!" Naruto yelled.

Teuchi growled. "DON'T CALL ME OLD MAN! Glad to see you back, Sakura." Teuchi smiled.

"Thank you, Teuchi-san!" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura your bowl is on the house. Naruto and Kakashi, sorry. You understand, right?" Teuchi chuckled a bit.

"It's fine, Teuchi-san." Kakashi nodded.

"HEY. I GO TO ICHIRAKU'S MORE THAN SAKURA-CHAN AND KAKASHI-SENSEI COMBINED!" Naruto growled.

"Be quiet Naruto, or else no ramen for you!" Teuchi grew serious.

Naruto frowned. "Okay…"

"Anyways, what happened in your little head of yours, Sakura?" Kakashi put his Icha Icha book in his back pocket.

Sakura didn't really want to talk about it. So much had happened. She noticed everything in Konoha was the same, but her appearance was not.

Sakura's hair grew all the way to her waist, and she grew taller. She grew more curvier, the last time she observed herself.

"Nothing really. It was just, my thoughts and I." Sakura commented.

Kakashi knew she was lying.

"Tell us the truth, Sakura. We won't judge you for any of it." Kakashi reassured Sakura.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. Something must've happened, it's been two years. Old lady Tsunade said that some people have long dream sequences when they're in comas. Did you dream?" Naruto asked.

"Well, okay…I was stuck in my mind." Sakura confessed.

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked.

"I was a prisoner of my own thoughts, and my mind reconstructed Konoha. It created a world where I was the only one there. I know it sounds crazy, but it really happened." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Only person in Konoha? Well that's boring…" Naruto chuckled.

"Sakura…do you have any memory of the war?" Kakashi asked.

Teuchi put three bowls on the deck. "Enjoy!" Teuchi smiled and left the three to eat in piece.

"My mind is the one that reminded me of what happened. I know exactly what happened. Well, I only know what happened to me, Naruto, and…Sasuke." Sakura hesitated to say Sasuke's name.

Naruto grew quiet.

"You…are aware of what I've done, right?" Naruto looked at Sakura with serious eyes.

Sakura sighed. "Of course. I'm fine, Naruto. It's okay. I remember the conversation we had before the war happened…I understand, I will get over it."

"How mature of you, Sakura. I'm glad you see it that way." Kakashi mixed his ramen with his chopsticks.

"I saved him."

"I know you did."

Naruto slurped his ramen noodles.

"Everything is going to be just fine, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"The pain won't go away, sensei." Naruto sipped his ramen broth.

"It won't ever go away. It'll always remain in our hearts." Sakura half smiled.

"Pain is what makes us human." Kakashi said in simplicity.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"You'll understand when you're older, Naruto. Don't worry about it right now." Kakashi smiled.

Sakura knew exactly what he meant.

"_Pain…is what makes us human. Sensei is right. Pain is inevitable. Everyone will experience pain at least once in his or her life. Whether it's mental or physical, it's one thing all humans have in common. Pain. I understand what pain is."_

"Well, sensei. What do we do now? I know it's been two years since the war happened, but do we just go back to living how we used to? Act like the war never happened?" Naruto asked.

"Be grateful that there is peace in the shinobi world. Of course, everyone knew the war happened. It's just not necessary to talk about in the open." Kakashi shrugged.

"Oh, I get it." Naruto nodded and continued eating his ramen.

"We will all be okay. Everyone's getting better." Kakashi smiled once more.

"Okay then. Let's go back to celebrating Sakura-chan's awakening!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura and Kakashi laughed.

"I love you guys. I love everyone."

"We love you too, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

All three of them continued to eat their ramen.

"_It's good to be home."_

Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed typing it. Thank you for reading, and thank you for reviewing. I'll try to come up with a sequel, maybe. It's highly likely I will not. Don't give up hope yet, I'll be back next summer! I'll probably know by then if I'll do a sequel or not.<strong>

**Thank you for reading! (:**


End file.
